Spirits of Another World
by Uena
Summary: Eien no Aselia X-Over. After finally achieving peace in the land, the Grand Chase expedition is sent to Ellia to rehabilitate the land. Meanwhile, a boy who made a contract with a powerful entity now has to pay for the wish he desired.


Hello guys! In case you don't know me (And I bet you don't) I'm Hirume, A.K.A. RuneKnight.

This is one of my major Fiction projects, A Grand Chase Cross-over with Eien no Aselia (Aselia the Eternal) so it goes to show that...

I do not own Grand Chase or Eien no Aselia. They are properties of KoG(GC) and Xuse(EnA).

Grand Chase and Eien no Aselia prologue posted.

* * *

><p>Prologue - LandFall<p>

* * *

><p>"Where do you want these crates, cap't?"<p>

"Place it over there. Ryan will know what to do."

"Hey captain! Another Kanavan ship is on the horizon!"

"Good! Tell the crew to unload when the arrive on the docks. I think that's the one carrying all the building materials."

"Will do!"

Ronan rolled the deckmaster's scroll. He glanced around the ship, and sees his squad members each in their own "corners."

At the tip of the ship, on the bow, Jin and amy are making a pretty good imitation of "Hack and Kose." Ronan shook his head, the ship isn't even moving.

Ryan was with a few sailors, directing where to place what, swinging around his ax like a pointer.

Mari already went on ahead on their project and began examining the soil.

Sieghart is no where to be found. He's probably still fast asleep inside his cabin.

Lass was sitting on the crow's nest. He had a somber expression on his face, and occationally he would glance down to a group of certain girls.

Said girls were huddled together on top of a few barrels below the ship's bell.

Ronan sighed and gave the sailor next to him the scroll and sent him away. He wanted to approach the three girls, but he couldn't. He knows that it will just make things worse than it already is.

He sighed again and leaned against the railing of the ship, watching the three girls, two of them shadowed with grief.

Elesis, or should he say Elsa? Elsa's father turns out was the mastermind behind the chaos that happened. KazeAze, the war, the monster uproar. All of those were planned by one man, and yet he didn't tell the Grand Chase, or his daughter, why he did it. In the end, they had to kill him. And Elesis struck the final blow. Arme's presence kept her depression in-check.

She'd been best of friends since he met them. They were often quarreling like little school children, but it was just a facade to hide how they care for each other, much like how Lire hides her fear and anxiety.

Lire... He thinks that she's the most unfortunate among the whole group. She suffered a huge loss, her eyesight. He didn't understand why the Knight Master even let her go on this expedition, seeing as her condition isn't the best for an archer.

Thank Zen that Arme was here to comfort them. She'd been like a mother hen, dotting over the two other girls, even though ironically she's the shortest of the three.

"When will the briefing start?"

Ronan nearly jumped when all of a sudden Mari spoke up from his side. How'd she get there? He wasn't that distracted was he?

"As soon as the other vessel docks, or when Sieghart wakes up. Whichever comes first." Really, he's just delaying the meeting to avoid waking up the highlander. Zen knows that the ship won't survive a rage-enhanced attack from the grumpy immortal, and that wouldn't do, he'd hate to get stuck on Ellia continent with just one useable ship and two galley's worth of crew members.

"I have a matter on which I want to address."

"I'll be sure to remember that." he said, stepping down from the gangplank and into Kamiki's old territory, ready to begin the operation "Ellia Rehabitaliation."

* * *

><p>Prologue - Desire granted<p>

* * *

><p>The plain gray room was silent, save for the rythimical beep of a machine and the quiet sobs of a small child. Takamine Yuuto sat on the bedside chair next to the sleeping form of his adopted sister Kaori.<p>

He was relieved, to say the least. Kaori and his parents were in a plane crash, and were sent to the hospital. It was quite a misfortune that the accident occured just as the plane touched down on the runway, one of its hyrolic wheels giving way and sent the plane skewering on its side.

They were brought in bloody and bruised, and were about to die. He and the relative they were going to visit recieved the news, and little Yuuto had been crying since.

Kaori and her parents had separate rooms, if only because their wounds were much serious than the girl's. Yuuto often wandered to and fro the two rooms and, unable to take it anymore, collapsed on the seat and prayed for their health.

His wishes were granted, with both parents and Kaori stablizing after an operation.

He didn't know, that his prayers have actually traversed into a different plane and was heard by a selfish... entity.

The entity gave him favor, in exchange that he do what it wants when the time comes. He agreed, but the exact details pertaining to this were erased from his mind.

Now, after several years Yuuto, who is now a High school student, and Kaori, who is in middle school, lived happly with their parents, for which the three full-blooded Takamine were grateful. This is because Yuuto, prior to the accident, had been distant, secluded, in all words and actions "Anti-social", but now he happily participates in family conversations, portrait taking, and other bonding times, in which Yuuto wouldn't have before.

But, even if Yuuto puts up a happy front, he still entertains the idea of him being a responsible for all the deaths and unhappiness he brings to the people around him, even if it's just in his heart. In fact, after the three were released from the hospital, Yuuto tried to run away, only to be stopped by their gentle hands and guidance.

Yuuto now lives a peaceful happy high school life with his friends Kaori and Kouin, and a friendly rivalry with Shin, whom according to Kaori she met at the hospital.

Yuuto doesn't much trust Shin, but he understands him. On day, he suddenly appeared in front of the Takamine household, where Kaori's parents brought him in.

He told them of his family, how he was treated, and why he went there. He asked them if they could adopt him.

Unfortunately for him, he was the son of a very rich, very prestigious family, and as a sole heir, was crucial to the succesion. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't. In the end, they were able to do nothing.

Shin would often meet with Yuuto in school, where they would often compete with each other. Surprisingly, Shin's formerly cold attitude warmed up, and he became more outgoing, kind(relatively) and calm. Yuuto still has a bit of distrust for him though, for he's overly affectionate with his sister. Same goes for Koujin.

But after everything is said and done; Yuuto, Shin, Koujin, and Kyouko were the best of friends, and would give their lives for each other.

But, will their friendship survive when the entity comes and claims his prize?

* * *

><p>"<strong>Contractor... The time is approaching... Your desire has been fulfilled, now it is time for you to fulfill mine.<strong>"

* * *

><p>~Hirume~<p>

* * *

><p>If you are wondering, yes. I forgot Shin's family name. I know it starts with an "A" but... yeah.<p>

If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Also, if you would kindly review... the next chapter, it would be great.

Oh! one more thing. Would you like me to call Aselia as Aselia, or Aseria. No, I'll most probably call Elesis Elsa. That, and one other name.

I won't be revealing things too soon. But no, I won't be bringing in the AP users, but they will make an appearance and play special role.

Stay Magical!


End file.
